Let me know it's not all in my mind
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: "I'm just gonna ask now because I don't want to misread the entire night; but what exactly is tonight?" Tag to S10Ep6 'The Greater Good'. Elizabeth and Abby have a date. Rated M; femmeslash. One-shot.


A/N: This is (essentially) my first time writing femmeslash (and honestly, before now, I'd never really even shipped Abby and Elizabeth, but she became her med student and now suddenly I'm like PLEASE HAVE SEX), but after the season ten episodes "The Greater Good" I can't get this idea out of my head. So here, enjoy some Elizabeth/Abby smut.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of ER.

* * *

Abby hadn't thought much of Elizabeth asking her to dinner; she'd seemed a little nervous, but Abby brushed that off as something else. It had been a long stretch of days with some hard cases, and Elizabeth had just learned the guy she'd been sleeping with had been married.

So Abby dressed in a dark blue wrap-around dress and pulled her hair half-back in a clip, applying light make-up and sipping her feet into strappy heels; it wasn't often she had the opportunity to go out with a friend, so she wanted to put the effort in. Elizabeth had chosen a small, laid-back bar that Abby had only heard about before, and they chose to meet there; Abby took a cab, and as soon as she stepped into the building she knew this had been the perfect place for an evening out.

She found Elizabeth in a back corner, and her breath caught in her throat. The surgeon's auburn curls were piled messily on the top of her head, loose ringlets framing her face; she'd dressed in a tight, low-cut ivory blouse, a long, swishing black skirt visible under the table. She looked gorgeous, and suddenly Abby wondered if she'd signed up for more than just dinner and drinks with a friend.

She realized she might not mind if she had.

Elizabeth spotted her and waved her over; Abby made her way over to the table, settling across from Elizabeth in the booth and giving her a smile.

"You look great," Elizabeth said, biting her lip as she smiled, and Abby felt her heart rate increase; her cheeks flushed and she looked down at the table, fighting her own smile.

"Thank you; so do you," she replied, looking up to meet the bright green eyes across from her, seeing the nerves wrinkling the corners. "I'm just gonna ask now because I don't want to misread the entire night; but what exactly _is_ tonight?"

Elizabeth paled slightly in the dark lighting of the bar, teeth tugging on her bottom lip nervously as she fiddled with her hands in her lap. Abby leaned over, fingers brushing Elizabeth's bare arm, an electric shock traveling up her hand as their skin brushed. Elizabeth looked up as Abby's breath caught in her throat, and both women looked at each other, breathing shallowly.

"I- I don't know," Elizabeth admitted hoarsely, shrugging her shoulders, looking down again, though she didn't remove Abby's hand from her arm. "I've- never done this before."

"Neither have I," Abby replied quietly, thumb brushing the soft skin on the inside of Elizabeth's elbow, reveling in how warm her skin was under her palm. "But…I like it."

Elizabeth looked up at her, teeth sunken into her lip as she searched her face before relaxing slightly, offering the other woman a tentative smile.

"I do too," she murmured, allowing Abby's hand to slide down her arm until their palms touched, and she intertwined their fingers, eyes fixated at the sight of a feminine hand laced through hers. Abby swallowed, squeezing gently, watching the way the corners of Elizabeth's mouth turned up at the feeling.

This was Elizabeth Corday. Brilliant surgeon, widow of Mark Greene, holding _her_ hand, and smiling. Abby wondered if she should pinch herself to see if she was dreaming.

"What about-" Abby started, but Elizabeth cut her off, as if sensing what she was going to say.

"I think we can be quite capable of separating personal life from work," she said, shrugging as she brushed her thumb over the back of Abby's hand. "I don't give special treatment, and you're a promising student, Abby. I understand if you don't-"

"No!" Abby interjected a little louder than she'd intended, causing Elizabeth to jump slightly, looking up from their hands to look at Abby's face. "Sorry, I just- I like working with you. And I like this. I'd just like…to have both."

"I think we can arrange that," Elizabeth replied softly, squeezing her hand gently, and Abby relaxed, lounging back against the booth. A waitress came to take their order and they discreetly untangled their hands, though, Elizabeth's foot slid up Abby's calf and she almost choked on air at the feel of her toe caressing her knee.

They talked quietly as they waited for their food; Elizabeth talked about Ella, and Abby opened up a little bit more about her mom, and about how her brother was doing. They kept it as light as possible, but they both knew enough about each other that it was comfortable. By the time their food came Abby was on her third margarita and Elizabeth was on her fourth martini; they were laughing and joking, and Abby was almost surprised by how easy it was to flirt with her. But the more she thought about it, she really wasn't _too_ surprised; Elizabeth was a highly flirtatious woman by nature, and it was reflected in her entire being.

Abby liked that.

Abby let Elizabeth pay because she insisted ("When you ask someone on a date, you're the one who pays!"), and she leaned into the other woman's touch when she rested her hand on her lower back. Her hand was warm through the fabric of her dress, and Abby couldn't help thinking about how she'd like that hand just a little bit lower.

Agreeing to share a cab, Abby leaned into Elizabeth's taller frame, fingers tugging on one of the loose curls experimentally. Elizabeth gave a low hum in the back of her throat and Abby swallowed as heat pooled in her stomach; what she wouldn't give to hear that sound again.

"Got a kink for hair-pulling?" she murmured, one hand grasping Elizabeth's hip as the other tugged on the curl again, Elizabeth's darkened eyes fluttering half shut as her lips parted as she gasped. Abby leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the other woman's pulse point, tongue darting out to lick at her jaw. Elizabeth's gave a soft moan, one hand firmly gripping Abby's hip, the other cupping her neck, hand warm against her skin.

The cab showed up and Abby pulled Elizabeth inside, the two women collapsing close together, giggling quietly as their noses brushed. Abby grasped Elizabeth's hip as she gave the driver her own address; Elizabeth glanced at her, and Abby squeezed her fingers around the woman's full hip.

"You have Ella, don't you?" she asked, and Elizabeth nodded, chewing her lip.

"I told her babysitter I would need her overnight," she murmured, and heat flared in Abby's stomach.

"Had confidence in how this night would go?" she asked in a low voice, lips brushing Elizabeth's ear, causing the curly-haired woman to give a soft moan. Abby's hand traveled up the taller woman's torso, feeling the bumps of her ribs under her palm as she reached up to cup her breast for the first time.

Elizabeth whimpered, pushing into Abby's touch as the blonde squeezed gently, experimenting. Elizabeth's breasts were large and full, almost too big for Abby's palm, but she brushed her thumb over her nipple and Elizabeth gave a full-on moan, so she figured she was on the right track. She pressed her nose against Elizabeth's cheek, lips brushing her jaw as her other hand traced circles on her thigh, just below the hem of the dress.

"We're here," Abby murmured, spotting her apartment building. "Come up for a nightcap?"

"_Please_," Elizabeth practically whimpered, sighing regretfully when Abby's hand left her breast. Abby paid the driver and Elizabeth got out on shaky legs, fingers sliding into Abby's as the blonde led her up the stairs to her apartment. It was relatively close to the ground floor, Elizabeth pressed her head into the back of Abby's neck as she unlocked the door, her apartment dark. She flicked on a light, kicking off her shoes and turning to Elizabeth, worrying her lip with her teeth.

"Do you want-"

She couldn't even finish what she was asking before the taller woman was kissing her; hands cupping her cheeks, Elizabeth's mouth covered hers in a hot, messy kiss. Abby responded after only a moment, opening her mouth under Elizabeth's; she tasted like vodka and cherries and something Abby couldn't put her finger on.

She'd kissed women before (college had been a bit of an adventure for her, truth be told), but kissing Elizabeth was different; she was intent and focused, tongue sweeping past Abby's lips to mingle with hers, licking at the roof of her mouth. Her hands roamed Abby's smaller frame; brushing the sides of her breasts and grasping her hips, reaching back to grab her ass.

Abby tugged Elizabeth down the hall towards her bedroom, pausing halfway there to shove Elizabeth against a wall and kiss her senseless; the other woman moaned into the kiss, allowing Abby to unbutton her blouse, the impressive white lace bra on displace. Abby brushed her thumbs over Elizabeth's peaked nipples and reveled in the whimper she elicited; leaning forward, she brushed her tongue over them through the rough lace.

Her teeth tugged at the fabric and Elizabeth cried out, one hand fisting in Abby's hair to keep her there as her other began to tug on the tie to Abby's wrap dress. Abby tugged her the rest of the way to the bedroom, shoving Elizabeth's blouse off her shoulders once they were there, fingers finding the zip of her skirt and shoving that off as well, moaning when she discovered Elizabeth wasn't wearing knickers.

"You were certainly prepared for tonight weren't you?" Abby asked, though the heat in her voice told Elizabeth she certainly didn't mind. She watched as Abby dropped her own dress to the floor, dressed in a matching sapphire blue lingerie set that made Elizabeth's mouth go dry.

"Blue is your color," she murmured, one hand trailing up Abby's stomach to cup her breast through her bra. Abby tugged her down for another kiss, moving her over to the bed and pushing her to sit on the edge, straddling her hips, for the first time feeling a little hesitant. Elizabeth's hands were gentle against her skin, her tongue stroking hers gently as she laid back against the duvet.

They were pressed skin to skin and Abby's hand slid down between their bodies, cupping Elizabeth through her panties, letting out a moan at how wet the other woman was.

"I've never done this," Abby murmured, shifting her hand to press her thumb to Elizabeth's clit, feeling herself grow wetter at the moan the other woman let out. Elizabeth tugged her down and kissed her again, spreading her legs further.

"I have," Elizabeth answered simply, repositioning them so she was on top, tugging at Abby's panties as she encouraged the blonde to unhook her bra. Eventually Abby and Elizabeth were both naked, skin pressed to skin and locked in a kiss, hands sliding over the sweat-slicked surfaces of each other's bodies. Abby grew bolder the more comfortable she got; her fingers slipped between the auburn-haired woman's thighs, pushing inside her as Elizabeth moaned, teeth sinking into Abby's shoulder.

Abby licked the length of Elizabeth's neck, rolling them as she thrust her fingers further into her heat, mouth moving over her collarbone and down the valley of her breasts, nipping at her left breast before tugging the nipple into her mouth, feeling Elizabeth tighten around her fingers.

"Oh- Abby," Elizabeth's mouth moved over her neck and she let out a keening sob as Abby pushed the heel of her hand against her as she twisted her fingers, sending Elizabeth over the edge with a harsh moan of her name.

Their mouths met in a languid kiss as Elizabeth relaxed; Abby slid her fingers from her, shivering at the moan Elizabeth gave at the loss. Elizabeth snuggled into Abby's neck, breathing slowing from panting breaths as her arm rested over her middle. Abby pressed a kiss to her forehead, contentment washing through her.

"Stay tonight," she murmured, feeling Elizabeth's breathing hitch for a moment. "Please."

Elizabeth seemed to stiffen for a moment before she relaxed, her head fitting into the curve of Abby's neck.

"Okay," she murmured, kissing the blonde's jaw softly. "But you have to make me breakfast. I'm on at seven."

"Deal," Abby replied, pulling her face up to press her lips to hers again, the kiss slow and languid and full of heat. "But I don't want to sleep just yet."

Elizabeth's eyes burned into hers, molten jade, and Abby melted under her gaze.

"I have no intention of letting you sleep until I reciprocate," Elizabeth murmured, and Abby moaned at the feeling of Elizabeth's hands running up her thighs.

She was so glad she'd accepted Elizabeth's invitation to dinner.


End file.
